Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog
Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (often abbreviated as AoStH) is an American animated television series that was first broadcast on ABC in September 1993, and has been running in cartoon syndication ever since. It follows the escapades of the popular animated character, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his comrade Miles "Tails" Prower, as they attempt to stop the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik and his array of vicious robots from taking over the planet Mobius. It marks as the first animated series for Sonic the Hedgehog. It currentally airs on SCP's Toonami on SCP and Viewer's Choice block. This show is rated TV-Y Premise Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog is a fast-paced cartoon with much slapstick humor, akin to such shows as Animaniacs or Tiny Toons Adventures. The show features very few recurring characters, usually just Sonic, Tails, Robotnik and his two hench-bots Scratch and Grounder (with a third robot, Coconuts, appearing often) - however, there are many occasional minor characters and robots too. The plots often loosely follow the storyline of the video games series, although when the cartoon began, the Sonic games were still quite new, and lacking much plot or character development, which was filled in by the show's writers. http://images.wikia.com/sonic/images/1/17/Ssez02.jpgThe title of Sonic Says (Well known as Sonic Sez)Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog was created by DiC Entertainment, which produced a total of 13 episodes for its first season, and was syndicated by Bohbot Entertainment, now BKN International. The first episode was "Best Hedgehog" (actually episode 13 in production order, shown September 6) and the last was "Hero of the Year" (episode 60 in production order, shown December 3). DiC ceased production on this comical interpretation to spend more time on its darker interpretation, dubbed just Sonic the Hedgehog(commonly known as SatAM by fans), a series launched on ABC's Saturday morning line-up.Premise After the original airing, DiC created one more episode in the winter of 1996, "Sonic Christmas Blast", which has features from Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) such as Sally in a non-speaking cameo, and has Sonic and Tails visiting Robotropolis, which has a human population and a name pronounced with two "T"s. The letters page of issue #41 of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book promotes the special as "An X-Tremely Sonic Christmas", suggesting that it was originally intended to promote Sonic X-treme, a Sega Saturn game which was eventually canceled due to numerous problems in development; the special's name was changed to match the game that did''come out, ''Sonic 3D Blast. Opening http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/File:Adventures_Of_Sonic_The_Hedgehog_OpeningThe Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog opening theme tune is an instrumental piece of music written by Clark Gassman. Some refrains are based on certain pieces of classical music, including "Flight of the Bumblebee" and Grieg's "In the Hall of the Mountain King". International versionsEdit There was a different version that appeared in the French version. It was sung by Alexis Tomassian. Voices (English version) *Jaleel White as Sonic the Hedgehog *Christopher Evan Welch as Miles "Tails" Prower (except Sonic Christmas Blast) *Long John Baldry as Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Gary Chalk as Grounder, Captain Rescue *Phil Hayes as Scratch, Sergeant Doberman *Ian James Corlett as Coconuts, Wallace A. Ditso *Michael Donovan as Wes Weasely, Momma Robotnik *French Tickner as Professor Von Schlemmer, Doctor Warpnik Trivia *In this series, there are references to 4 Sonic games (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic 2 (8-bit) and Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball) such as the zones of the games, Badniks, Chaos Emeralds, Ringsand the special stage. The main characters also appear in Sonic 2 (except Scratch, but he was inspired byClucker, a Badnik from the game). *Most of the villains in the first episode of the show later appeared in Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. *In the last Chaos Emerald episode, we learn that Tails goes to school (or did) due to his statement that he learned something at school (big bang theory) after Sonic recommended it during "Over the Hill Hero". *Scratch's third sentence was "Are you my mother?", a reference to P. D. Eastman's famous book Are You My Mother? *This was the only version of the American cartoons where Robotnik was referred to as "Eggman" in an episode, keeping with the egg-themed insults used by both Sonic and Tails. Many of his inventions were egg themed and he is always talking about eggs being his favorite food. *In the episode, Tails' Tale, ''it's the only time where Tails reveils his full name "Miles Prower" Strangely in the show, besides said episode, they only said his first name, because Tails stated in ''Tails' New Home that he hates being called Miles. *This was the only animated incarnation until Sonic X to use music from the Sonic video games in any form. The only piece that was constantly reused was the classic title theme from Sonic the Hedgehog. *During the show, references were made to the Austrian-American governor Arnold Schwarzenegger and his most well known role as the Terminator, in the episodes like Too Tall Tails and Coachnik. In Robolympics, there's a robot version called "Arnold Robonegger." *In the episode The Magic Hassle, sound effects from the game Super Mario Bros. can be heard when Robotnik uses the computer. The sound effects are heard again in Attack in Pinball Fortress *In Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, the tips that Sonic is shown giving during the loading screens are entitled'Sonic Says', presumably a call back to the Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog. *Due to poor translation issues, the Spanish (Latin America)-dubbed version of Sonically Ever After''accidentally made Tails into a female character, confusing many children in Latin America. Also, the Latin American translation include character renames: Tails for "Colitas" (Spanish for "Little Tails") and Robotnik for "Mostachón" (Spanish for "Big Moustache"), mistakes carried onto SatAM's dub. *None of the above gender or name changes are present in the Spanish (Spain) version. *This is the only series in which Sonic doesn't show have any fear of water. *Sonic has had ''two birthdays in this show in Tails Prevails and Robotnikland. *The episode Boogey-Mania became an Internet meme due to Robotnik saying "Snooping as usual, I see". The "ping as" bit in this line has been extracted and re-used in hundreds of videos because of the emphasis, which makes it sound like Robotnik is saying the word "penis", which is what "pingas" coincidentally means in Spanish. Episodes :Main article: List of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog episodes #"Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad" #"Subterranean Sonic" #"Lovesick Sonic" #"Slowwww Going" #"High Stakes Sonic" #"Sonic Breakout" #"Trail of the Missing Tails" #"Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind" #"Momma Robotnik's Birthday" #"Big Daddy" #"Sonic's Song" #"Birth of a Salesman" #"Best Hedgehog" #"The Robotnik Express" #"Too Tall Tails" #"Tails' New Home" #"Over the Hill Hero" #"Blank-Headed Eagle" #"The Mystery of the Missing Hi-tops" #"So Long Sucker" #"Sonic Gets Thrashed" #"Pseudo Sonic" #"Grounder the Genius" #"Tails in Charge" #"Sno Problem" #"Submerged Sonic" #"Boogey-Mania" #"Musta Been a Beautiful Baby" #"Robotnik, Jr." #"Full Tilt Tails" #"Mac-Hopper" #"Momma Robotnik Returns" #"Spaceman Sonic" #"Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior" #"The Last Resort" #"Robotnik's Rival" #"The Magic Hassle" #"Sonic the Matchmaker" #"Tails Prevails" #"Zoobotnik" #"Attack on the Pinball Fortress" #"Mass Transit Trouble" #"Coachnik" #"Untouchable Sonic" #"Super Robotnik" #"Robolympics" #"Magnificent Sonic" #"Blackbot the Pirate" #"Hedgehog of the Hound Table" #"Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme" #"Prehistoric Sonic" #"Baby-Sitter Jitters" #"Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog" #"Robotnikland" #"The Mobius 5000" #"The Little Merhog" #"Road Hog" #"The Robots' Robot" #"Tails' Tale" #"Hero of the Year" #"Fast and Easy" #"Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted" #"Sonic is Running" #"Robo-Ninjas" #"Sonically Ever After" Category:Acquired Programs Category:Shows